


A l'ombre d'une belle fleur

by EcrirePourVivre



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Berlin is still dead, Canon Compliant, Cincinnati's point of view, Flash-Back, Moscow too, Multi, One slice by character, Slice of Life, Some are sad, some are funny
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcrirePourVivre/pseuds/EcrirePourVivre
Summary: Cela fait vingt ans qu'à eu lieu le braquage de la Banque d'Espagne. Pour beaucoup, c'est de l'histoire ancienne.Pas pour Cincinnati.Il n'a jamais oublié ; et, lorsqu'il pousse la porte du vieux Monastère, il ne peut qu'être assailli par les souvenirs. Les souvenirs de ceux qui furent sa seule famille : les braqueurs aux masques de Dali.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín, Denver | Ricardo Ramos/Mónica Gaztambide, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	A l'ombre d'une belle fleur

**A l'ombre d'une belle fleur**

Lorsqu’il pousse la porte du vieux Monastère, Cincinnati est à peine surpris par la vague de poussière qui, presque aussitôt, s’élève, se soulève, en un nuage épais et grisâtre dans lequel il manque bien de s’étouffer.   
Cela fait des années qu’il n’avait pas vu le Monastère. Il pensait qu’il ne se souviendrait de rien. Ce n’est pas le cas. Lorsqu’il s’avance dans les couloirs, il est surpris de ne plus entendre les chants lointains des moines. Il est surpris de voir l’endroit si délabré. Il est surpris de ne pas voir les silhouettes encapuchonnées parcourir les couloirs. Il savait que le Monastère avait été déserté. Il l’avait racheté pour une bouchée de pain. Ce n’était plus que ruine.  
Mais il ne s’attendait pas à être frappé par les souvenirs. Quel âge avait-il, à l’époque ? Tout juste deux ans. Il y avait fêté son troisième anniversaire. La vidéo qu’avait tourné son père, à l’époque, il l’avait revu en boucle. Beaucoup lui a échappé, beaucoup à été oublié. Et pourtant.

  
OoOooOooOoo

  
_Cincinnati se faufila, maladroitement, vers la cuisine. Ses jambes étaient encore petites. Il avait la démarche typique de n’importe quel enfant en bas âge. Pataude, dandinante, un peu comme une grosse oie rieuse._  
_Il aimait beaucoup la cuisine. C’est toujours un endroit lumineux, parce qu’il y avait une large fenêtre qui ouvrait sur la Cour du Monastère. C’était un endroit qui sentait toujours bon, parce que Maman y cuisinait, avec Lisbonne, parfois. Il y avait quelques moines qui passaient, de temps à autre, et ils lui souriaient toujours. Cincinnati se sentait alors important, et il aimait ça._  
_Aujourd’hui, Maman était toute seule dans la cuisine. Elle pétrissait une pâte toute blanche, les manches remontées, le regard concentré, mais le sourire aux lèvres. Ses cheveux, c’étaient des boucles d’or sauvages qui entouraient son visage comme une couronne de fleurs. Ils brillaient encore plus dans le soleil- le soleil qui se levait à peine et qui trouvait déjà Maman debout, la farine jusqu’au coude, une déesse à la chevelure d’or et à la peau de bronze._  
_Cincinnati ne savait pas ce qu’était le bronze, pour être honnête. C’était Papa qui disait toujours ça à Maman, et lui, enfant qu’il était, enfant qui parlait à peine, trouvait que ça sonnait bien._  
_La cuisine embaumait, une odeur de pain, d’herbes fraîche, et d’orange en provenance du jardin du Monastère. Cette odeur, Cincinnati l’associait à Maman. C’était toujours Maman qui faisait le pain. Elle lui avait expliqué qu’elle avait l’habitude de le faire, petite, avec sa mère à elle. Parfois, elle le laissait malaxer la pâte aussi, à condition qu’il se soit bien lavé les mains._  
_Aujourd’hui, Cincinnati ne voulait pas malaxer la pâte du pain. Il sentait, confusément, que la situation ne s’y prêterait pas. Maman souriait peut-être, mais ses mouvements étaient trop brusques, par rapport à d’habitude. Cincinnati était jeune, mais il reconnaissait ce genre de choses. Maman était tendue et inquiète._  
_Il le savait aussi parce que, lorsqu’il s’était réveillé, il n’y avait que Papa avec lui dans la chambre. Ça arrivait parfois, quand Maman se levait tôt pour faire le pain. Comme aujourd’hui. Sauf que, cette fois, Papa était réveillé, et Papa ruminait. Lui aussi, il était tendu et inquiet. Tout le monde l’était. Ça l’inquiétait, lui aussi, un peu. Même le Professeur balbutiait plus que d’habitude._  
_Il s’approcha de Maman, empoigna le tissu de son pantalon couleur jaune d’œuf. Elle ne parut pas surprise de le trouver là. Elle tourna son éblouissant sourire vers lui._

  
_« Tu es bien matinal, Cincinnati. »_

  
_Il lui sourit, un grand sourire duquel il manquait une dent. Il l’avait perdu en jouant avec Tonton Helsinki. Il espérait que son sourire, qu’il savait désarmant, puisque même capable de faire plier Tonton Palerme, réussirait à apaiser Maman. Qu’elle cesse de martyriser la pâte à pain._  
_Ce ne fut pas le cas. Les longs doigts de Maman se crispèrent dans la pâte. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le haut du front, se rappelant de justesse de ne pas lui ébouriffer les cheveux de ses mains pleines de farine._  
_Cincinnati fut surpris de la voir s’accroupir devant lui. Il fut surpris de voir qu’elle avait l’air triste, Maman, malgré son sourire et son envie d’avoir l’air forte. Elle posa une main sur sa joue, et il fit la moue. Elle avait oublié la farine, finalement._

  
_« Cela tombe bien, en quelques sortes. Il fallait que je te dise quelque chose. »_

  
_Cincinnati n’aimait pas quand Maman devait lui dire quelque chose. Surtout pas quand ce quelque chose s’accompagnait d’un regard triste. La dernière fois qu’elle avait fait ça, c’était pour lui dire que la grand-mère qui vivait à côté d’eux ne reviendrait plus._

  
_« Papa et moi, on va partir pour quelques jours. Avec la famille. Tu vas devoir rester seul, un peu, avec les moines. »_

  
_Il fronça les sourcils. Il n’avait pas envie de rester seul. Même si les moines étaient gentils, ce ne serait pas pareil. Ils ne disaient quasiment jamais rien, les moines. Mais Maman avait déjà l’air suffisamment triste. Il n’osa pas lui piquer une crise._

  
_« Nous reviendrons très vite, c’est promis. Tu n’auras même pas le temps de te dire qu’on te manque. »_

  
_Il mâchonna sa lèvre inférieure, baissant un peu le regard. Bien sûr, Maman se mit aussitôt à le câliner. Elle était comme ça, Maman. Elle sentait le pain, les herbes, l’orange, et prenait dans ses bras même si elle était couverte de farine. Cette dernière partie, Cincinnati n’aimait pas trop. Ça salissait sa tenue rouge._

  
_« Je t’aime, Cincinnati. Maman t’aime. Ne l’oublie pas. »_

  
OoOooOooOoo

  
Cincinnati reste un instant immobile, devant la cuisine grande ouverte. La fenêtre, le soleil est toujours là. Mais les établis sont couverts de poussière, à défaut de farine. Ça ne sent plus le pain et les herbes, ça sent l’abandon et la vieillesse. Pourtant, il sent, sous tout cela, la fragrance des oranges du verger. Il revoit, comme si c’était hier, le sourire de Maman, la couronne blonde de ses cheveux, la farine sur la peau de ses bras.   
Il ne se souvient plus tout à fait des mots. Il se souvient des émotions. Il se sent sourire. 

  
OoOooOooOoo

  
_Cincinnati refusait de dormir. C’était un fait. Maman et Papa avait tout essayé. Il refusait de se coucher. Il ne savait pas tout à fait pourquoi. Il n’était juste pas fatigué._  
_Maman avait même tenté d’appeler Tonton Palerme à la rescousse. Tonton Palerme pouvait coller les chocottes quand il voulait, et Dieu savait qu’il avait tenté d’user de son aura d’autorité pour l’envoyer au lit, mais c’était peine perdue. Cincinnati lui avait juste éclaté en sanglot au nez, et il avait été secrètement très satisfait de le voir battre en retraite avec embarras._  
_Il était donc assis sur son lit, bondissant un peu, par intermittence, sur ses draps, sous le regard épuisé de Papa qui pestait, tentait de le raisonner, affirmant qu’il avait eu une longue journée, et que celle de demain le serait tout autant. Il s’en moquait un peu, pour être honnête._  
_Il n’était pas fatigué._  
_Aussi fut il très peu impressionné lorsque Maman revint de nouveau, accompagnée, cette fois-ci, de Tonton Professeur dans son affreux pyjama rayé. Si Palerme avait échoué, il savait qu’il n’y avait aucune chance pour que le Professeur réussisse._  
_Il lui adressa un regard de bravade. Le Professeur sembla se retenir de rouler des yeux, et remonta, à la place, ses lunettes sur son nez._

  
_« J’ai cru comprendre que quelqu’un faisait son difficile. »_

  
_Il avait adopté un ton sérieux. Cincinnati n’avait jamais compris pourquoi ça fonctionnait si bien avec le reste de la famille. Tonton Professeur n’était pas un homme très intimidant._  
_Il lui décocha un sourire lumineux, effectuant un nouveau bond de cabri sur le matelas. Les draps étaient propres, étaient doux. Ils sentaient le vieux, comme à peu-près tout dans le monastère, et l’orange, l’encens. Cincinnati, habituellement, trouvait cette odeur reposante. Pas ce soir._  
_Il. N’était. Pas. Fatigué._  
_Et il était à peu près certain que le tableau de Jésus, accroché dans un coin de sa chambre, approuvait sa rébellion._

  
_« Pas fatigué ! » affirma-t-il au nez du Professeur._

  
_Tonton soupira, l’air intensément las, et, peut-être, un poil agacé. Il y avait des choses pour lesquelles Tonton était très patient, d’autres pour lesquelles il ne l’était pas du tout. Un enfant qui refuse de dormir était de toute évidence un cas relevant de la seconde catégorie._  
_Pourtant, il n’haussa pas la voix, comme l’avait fait Tonton Palerme un peu plus tôt. Il s’assit, simplement, au bord de son lit, tout raide, tout droit, dans son pyjama. Tonton Professeur était toujours plus rigide qu’un bâton. C’était parfois difficile de lui faire des câlins, ou même de le toucher. Quand on n’était ni Lisbonne, ni Palerme, en tout cas._

  
_« D’accord. Tu n’es pas fatigué. »_

  
_C’eut le mérite de l’étonner. Il cessa de bondir sur son lit, pour l’observer, curieusement. Il avait abandonné son ton sévère, et ça fonctionnait. Il le savait, visiblement, que ça fonctionnait. Il aborda un petit sourire, un rien triomphant. Cincinnati l’observa remonter ses lunettes, d’une poussée du pouce._

  
_« Si tu veux, » reprit Tonton Professeur, « Je peux te raconter une histoire. Puisque tu n’es pas fatigué. »_

  
_Cincinnati réfléchit, sérieusement, à la proposition. Ça paraissait raisonnable. Il n’était pas fatigué, et une histoire était très divertissante. Il hocha la tête, et s’assit en tailleur près de lui._  
_Le Professeur sembla réfléchir, un instant. Mains soigneusement posées sur ses cuisses. Il avait un regard étrange, derrière le verre de ses lunettes. Presque nostalgique. Il sembla, enfin, se décider à parler._

  
_« Est-ce que tu sais… comment on fait l’argent ? »_

  
_Cincinnati fronça les sourcils. Il secoua, négativement, la tête, sous le regard bienveillant de Tonton Professeur. Ce n’était pas rare, de le voir bienveillant. Ce soir, c’était un peu différent. C’était de la bienveillance mélancolique._

  
_« Moi non plus, je ne le savais pas, quand j’avais ton âge. »_

  
_Ça le fit sourire, le Professeur. Il avait l’air de se souvenir de lui-même, quand il avait l’âge de Cincinnati. A la personne qui lui avait raconté l’histoire qu’il s’apprêtait à répéter. Il prenait son temps, pour parler. Il détachait soigneusement ses mots, ménageait son effet._

  
_« L’argent est fabriqué dans un grand bâtiment blanc, plus blanc que du papier. C’est là qu’on y imprime tous les billets d’Espagne. Personne n’a le droit d’y entrer sans autorisation. Mais, avec un plan bien pensé, bien réfléchi, il est possible d’y entrer, malgré tout… et d’y imprimer ses propres billets. »_

  
_Cincinnati écoutait, attentivement. Il voyait, aussi, Papa et Maman qui écoutaient, et qui souriaient, main dans la main. Tonton Professeur sembla se perdre, quelques secondes, dans ses pensées. Il avait l’air triste, un peu. Sous la lumière tamisée des bougies, des vieilles lampes. Vieux et fatigué dans le décor décrépi du Monastère._

  
_« Et il s’avère que quelqu’un, un groupe de fous, de bras cassés, y est, y sont parvenus. »_

  
_Cincinnati écoutait. Et le Professeur parlait. Il lui raconta, romanesque et passionné, le déroule_ _ment du braquage du siècle. L’histoire de braqueurs, qui, dans sa bouche, étaient des révolutionnaires. Et il avait l’air d’un révolutionnaire, ce soir-là, le Professeur. Avec son pyjama, ses cheveux et sa barbe sombre, ses lunettes brillantes et ses yeux d’enfant._  
_C’était comme dans un film. C’était même mieux. Cincinnati s’endormit au son de la voix du Professeur, au son du bruit lointain de la machine qui imprimait des billets, sous le regard des masques de Dali._

  
OoOooOooOoo

  
Bien sûr, les chambres ne sont pas dans un meilleur état que le reste. C’est à peine s’il retrouve la sienne. Il la reconnait au tableau de Jésus, souriant, accroché au mur de gauche. A l’odeur de vieux, qui semble toujours cacher des fragrances d’encens et d’orange. Il a l’impression de revoir le regard du Professeur, ce soir-là. Il ne se souvient pas tout à fait du récit. Il se souvient de ce que ça avait éveillé en lui. Le Professeur était devenu l’un de ses modèles.  
Des révolutionnaires, effectivement. Cincinnati n’en avait jamais douté, il n’en doute toujours pas. 

  
OoOooOooOoo

  
_Il y avait de la musique, qui résonnait dans tout le Monastère. Le chant d’une voix grave, profonde, rocailleuse, et extraordinairement chaleureuse. Cincinnati la reconnaissait, cette voix. C’était la voix de Grand-Père._  
_C’était surprenant de l’entendre, si tard. Le soleil s’était couché, et Cincinnati savait qu’il serait bientôt l’heure, pour lui, d’aller se coucher. Il savait que Papa allait venir lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, très bientôt. Mais Papa avait pourtant lancé le disque, et la musique était un signe. Le signe que Papa n’avait, peut-être, pas envie, pour l’instant, de venir lui dire de dormir._  
_Il y avait des rires qui résonnaient, dehors. C’était Tata Nairobi qui faisait une partie de poker avec Tontons Bogota et Palerme. Cincinnati savait qu’elle allait les plumer. Nairobi était imbattable aux jeux de cartes._  
_Il se dirigea vers la musique, démarche pataude, oie rieuse, presque titubante, comme un soûlard qui tient mal sur ses jambes. Il croisa le chemin de Lisbonne, emmitouflée dans un long peignoir blanc. Cincinnati savait qu’elle allait voir le Professeur, et qu’elle ne le reprendrait pas à l’ordre pour lui dire qu’il était temps d’aller dormir. Il lui sourit, et elle lui adressa un clin d’œil en retour._  
_Papa était dans la chapelle. Ce n’était pas surprenant. C’était là qu’il passait le plus de temps. Cincinnati hésita sur le pas de la porte._  
_La musique était très forte, trop forte, peut-être. Elle résonnait de partout, à en faire presque trembler le large tableau d’Oncle Berlin. Papa ne dansait pas avec elle, comme il le faisait d’habitude. Il ne chantait pas en chœur, levant un verre de vin en l’honneur de Grand-Père. Il l’avait, son verre de vin, mais il se contentait d’y boire._  
_Papa avait toujours le sourire. C’était quelque chose que Cincinnati avait remarqué, et qu’il avait pris soin d’imiter. Papa avait un rire très sonore, très particulier, qu’il aimait beaucoup, et qui le faisait rire, en retour. Papa était plein d’énergie, plein de joie, et Cincinnati n’avait jamais pensé que ça puisse ne pas être toujours le cas._  
_Il ne pleurait pas, Papa. Mais c’était tout comme. Il fixait son verre de vin, assis, avachi, sur sa chaise, la tête basse, la nuque courbée, les yeux embuées. Grand-Père chantait, joyeusement, Maria, mi vida, mi Amor._  
_Cincinnati n’avait jamais rencontré Grand-Père. Mais il se souvenait, très bien, de la photo qu’il y avait sur le disque. Grand-Père avait un visage de nounours, et des yeux doux et gentils. Comme Papa. Cincinnati était trop petit pour regretter son Grand-Père. En voyant Papa dans cette posture, il effleura, pour la première fois, la peine du deuil._  
_Pourtant, lorsqu’il le vit, Papa se releva d’un coup, comme un Diable en boîte. Il essuya vivement ses yeux, d’un revers de manche, reposant le verre de vin sur la table. Papa aussi sentait le vin, mais Cincinnati fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer quand Papa lui sourit._

  
_« Cincinnati, mi corazon, » s’exclama-t-il, le sourire si large qu’il semblait près à manger la larme qui s’était échappée. « Viens par ici ! »_

  
_Cincinnati obéit, imitant le sourire que lui offre Papa. Il avait la sensation que Papa en avait besoin. De voir quelqu’un lui sourire._  
_Papa le cueillit à bout de bras, et le fit tourner, un instant, dans les airs. Cincinnati éclata de rire. Papa aussi. Ça sembla presque chasser la mélancolie. Il s’accrocha au cou de l’adulte, il se fondit dans l’odeur. Vin, orange, soleil, sueur._

  
_Maria, mi vida, mi amor._

  
_La voix de Grand-Père accompagnait leur moment, et Cincinnati sentit bientôt que Papa s’était mis à danser. S’était mis à fredonner, enfin. Il gazouilla, à son tour, tentant maladroitement de suivre le rythme de la chanson._

  
_« C’est grand-père, » affirma-t-il, tout sourire. « C’est grand-père. »_

  
_Les yeux de Papa étaient toujours humides. Mais la tentative de chant de Cincinnati, son exclamation enjouée, sembla vaincre la tristesse. C’était le sourire qui était le plus grand, maintenant._

  
_« Oui, » murmura Papa, la voix un peu étrange, un peu tremblante. « Oui, c’est Grand-Père. »_

  
_Les bras qui câlinaient Cincinnati semblèrent se resserrer, juste un peu plus. Papa enfouit son visage contre Cincinnati. Peut-être qu’il était en train de pleurer. L’enfant n’aurait pas su le dire. Mais il sentait que, s’il pleurait, ce n’était plus tout à fait de tristesse._

  
OoOooOooOoo

  
Le tourne-disque est toujours là. Il trône dans sa poussière, fier et rouillé par le temps. Cincinnati se penche vers lui, souffle dessus. Ça fait un nuage, un gros nuage, qui va consteller le mur derrière. La lumière est triste, dans la vieille chapelle. Elle ne semble plus tout à fait illuminer comme avant.  
Il ouvre son sac, en tire un disque au moins aussi vieux que le tourne-disque. Sur la jaquette, il y a le visage de Grand-Père. Il l’a gardé, bien sûr. Toutes ces années.  
Il est ravi de constater que le tourne-disque fonctionne toujours. Il fredonne, un instant.  
Maria, mi vida, mi Amor.  
Il lui semble entendre la voix et le rire de Papa, en concert avec Grand-Père.

  
OoOooOooOoo

  
_Cincinnati saisit le petit animal entre des mains qu’il s’efforçait de garder calmes, droites. Sofia gigotait entre ses doigts potelés, visiblement peu heureuse d’être ainsi maintenue contre le torse d’un enfant de trois ans. La fourrure était douce sous ses paumes. Il sentait le petit cœur qui battait furieusement dans la poitrine du furet._  
_Tonton Marseille ne le quittait pas des yeux, surveillant de son regard sévère, la bouche en plis réprobateur, la moustache terrible. C’était pourtant lui qui avait proposé à Cincinnati de prendre l’animal dans ses bras. Certainement parce que Cincinnati était l’un des seuls êtres humains qu’il supportait à peu près, parce que pas tout à fait complet._  
_Cincinnati jouait dans la cour lorsque Marseille était arrivé. Il semblait fulminer, oncle Marseille. Pestait quelque chose à propos d’un cochon. Cincinnati n’avait pas été très sûr de savoir s’il parlait d’un vrai cochon, ou de Papa qui s’éloignait aussi, clope en main et renfrogné._  
_Cincinnati s’était presque attendu à se faire disputer. Ce n’était jamais arrivé, parce que Maman était assez féroce sur le sujet, mais il avait déjà vu Marseille se prendre la tête avec Bogota. Et ça n’avait pas été joli._  
_Mais non. La moustache de Marseille s’était tournée vers lui, et il s’était approché froidement, mais sans agressivité. Il avait regardé la main de Cincinnati, que reniflait l’un des agneaux, et, d’un mouvement de tête, lui avait fait signe de le suivre. Il avait obéi. Il ne connaissait pas bien Tonton Marseille, mais il l’aimait bien. Il avait de grandes mains calleuses, le teint buriné, des yeux perçants. Il sentait la mer, l’alcool, la sciure. Quelque chose d’effarant et de rassurant à la foi. Il connaissait plein de choses, Marseille. Parfois, il lui racontait quelques histoires, à propos d’un chien, de la guerre._  
_Cincinnati ne comprenait pas tout, mais il aimait bien. Marseille faisait vivre son récit. C’était un conteur._  
_Et c’était ce qu’il faisait, à présent, Marseille. Il contait. Il avait laissé Sofia aux mains de Cincinnati, et il lui racontait une histoire. Il lui racontait comment il avait trouvé Sofia, pourquoi il la gardait avec lui._

_« … elle est rapide, cette petite, très rapide… »_

  
_Et Cincinnati écoutait, comme toujours, caressant l’animal de ses doigts maladroits et trop insistants. Tonton Marseille s’était allumé une cigarette. L’odeur de fumée était étouffante, et Cincinnati savait que Maman serait sûrement furieuse d’apprendre que Marseille avait fumé devant lui. Il aimait bien, lui. C’était un truc de grand._

_« Tu sais, Cincinnati, les animaux, bien plus que les hommes, ce sont tes vrais amis. Il n’y a qu’a eux que tu peux faire parfaitement confiance. »_

_Cincinnati hocha la tête. Il savait que Tonton Marseille aimait les animaux. Il ne lâchait quasiment jamais Sofia, si ce n’était pour gratter le crâne des agneaux du Monastère. Il avait déjà entendu Palerme plaisanter, dire que Marseille avait tout d’une Clarice qui serait bien plus à son goût que l’originale. Nairobi l’avait surnommé Hannibal, en retour. Maman n’avait pas voulu lui expliquer ce qu’ils voulaient dire par là._  
_Le ton de Marseille était grave, il savait que ça voulait dire qu’il devait écouter attentivement et hocher soigneusement la tête à chacune de ses phrases. Quand il parlait comme ça, Marseille avait un accent français très marqué, et c’était difficile de le comprendre._

  
_« Les hommes te trahiront. Les animaux, jamais. »_

  
_Cincinnati ne comprenait pas ce que Marseille essayait de lui dire. Ça ne change rien au fait qu’il hocha diligemment la tête. Sofia était chaude, dans ses doigts, elle avait cessé de se débattre, dardant sur tout ce qui l’entourait un regard de lapin terrifié. Marseille souffla un peu de fumée. Il était pensif, il fixait le monde extérieur au travers des vitraux de la fenêtre._

  
_« Ne l’oublie pas, Cincinnati. Ne l’oublie pas. »_

  
OoOooOooOoo

  
L’herbe de la cour intérieure du Monastère a poussé drue. Elle est trop grande, trop éparse. Cincinnati se souvient des agneaux qu’on y voyait parfois gambader. Il se souvient de Marseille, un peu. Il se souvient de l’accent français, de la paume calleuse, de sa moustache, de la fourrure de Sofia sous sa main. Il lui semble presque sentir le parfum salé qui était celui d’oncle Marseille, en passant près de la vieille fontaine qui sentait la mer.

  
OoOooOooOoo

  
_Il y avait quelqu’un qui parlait, dans la chapelle. Ce n’était pas très logique, d’après Cincinnati. Tout le monde était dehors, profitait du soleil. C’était l’heure de manger, après tout. Mais il avait obtenu l’autorisation de déambuler un peu, à condition de ne pas disparaître hors de la vue d’un adulte. Il entendait le rire de Papa, chevauchant celui de Tante Nairobi et de Tante Tokyo, presque lointain._  
_Il y avait des cloches qui sonnaient, des moines qui chantaient. C’était lointain, ça aussi. Pas la voix dans la chapelle. La voix dans la chapelle était enrouée, tremblante et maladroite. Cincinnati avait du mal à la reconnaître. Alors, il s’approcha, et se faufila dans la pièce._  
_La lumière inondait l’endroit, par toute les fenêtres. Les tables étaient alignées, le tableau couvert d’annotations. Des livres jonchaient le sol. Des papiers, des plans, des dessins. C’était une de ces journées où il faisait si beau que tous les objets de la chapelle semblaient prendre vie. Les statues, les tableaux, les Jésus sur leurs croix. C’était à la fois intimidant et mystique._  
_Au fond, devant le tableau noir du Professeur, derrière la maquette en papier, il y avait Oncle Palerme. Cincinnati le reconnut facilement, maintenant qu’il pouvait le voir. Il lui tournait le dos. Ses épaules étaient un peu voûtées. Il était tout seul, à première vue. Mais Cincinnati savait qu’il parlait au portrait d’Oncle Berlin._  
_Palerme ne savait pas que Cincinnati savait. L’enfant avait fait de son mieux pour ne jamais se faire remarquer. Il sentait que, dans ces moments-là, il ne fallait pas déranger Oncle Palerme. Qu’il avait besoin de parler, seul à seul, avec le sourire figé dans la peinture d’Oncle Berlin. Il était le seul à le faire, Palerme. Lui parler. Le Professeur, parfois, contemplait longuement la peinture, sans rien dire, mais les yeux si larges qu’il semblait juste sur le point de sangloter. Nairobi, Helsinki, Papa, levaient parfois leurs verres en direction du portrait. Tokyo le toisait, et Maman ne lui jetait que de bref coup d’œil._  
_Il n’y avait que Palerme qui avait besoin de lui parler._  
_Il tirait une chaise, il croisait les bras, il se plaquait un sourire sur les lèvres, et il racontait. Des anecdotes, des détails pas très intéressants. La seule raison qui avait fait que Cincinnati n’avait jamais osé se montrer, quand il faisait ça, c’est que, derrière son sourire et son ton enjoué, Oncle Palerme ne cessait de pleurer. Ça ruisselait sur ses joues, silencieux, et ça brillait sous la lumière de la chapelle. On avait l’impression de voir une reproduction des tableaux des moines. Un fidèle agenouillé devant son idole. Mais ce n’était pas la grâce qui touchait Palerme. C’était la douleur._  
_Aujourd’hui, Palerme parlait, comme toujours, comme d’habitude. Mais il ne parlait pas de la même chose. Ce n’était pas un semblant de conversation badine qu’il avait mis en place. Le changement était visible quasiment immédiatement. Déjà, Oncle Palerme était debout. Ses bras n’étaient pas croisés, ils tremblaient sur les côtés. Les sanglots n’étaient pas silencieux, ils s’entendaient dans la voix. Il ne souriait pas._  
_Cincinnati ne s’avança pas plus, un peu en retrait. Il savait qu’il était malpoli d’observer sans se montrer. Mais il n’osait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que ce moment n’appartenait qu’à Palerme, et rien qu’à Palerme._

  
_« … J’aurais dû te le dire, pas vrai ? Bien plus tôt. C’est stupide. Tu n’aurais sûrement pas bronché. Ou tu aurais ri. Plaisanté sur les mœurs italiennes. Je suppose que c’est ça qui me faisait peur, eh… ? Le rire. Je pensais que je n’aurais pas su le supporter. Maintenant, je réalise que j’aurais préféré le rire à la certitude d’un rien. »_

  
_Les derniers mots s’étouffèrent dans la voix d’Oncle Palerme. Cincinnati ne l’avait jamais vu comme cela. Ça lui faisait peur, un peu. Ça l’inquiétait. Oncle Palerme était toujours plein d’assurance._  
_Il le regarda, alors qu’il levait une main droite qui tremblait bien trop, et qu’il la posait sur le tableau, juste à côté du visage souriant, figé, plat, de Berlin. Cincinnati avait l’impression qu’il se soutenait, parce qu’il était sur le point de s’effondrer. Le visage larmoyant disparut derrière la main gauche, comme s’il cherchait à s’étouffer, à se faire taire. Le portrait ne répondait pas. Il avait l’air vivant, sous la lumière de la chapelle. Les yeux pétillaient, le sourire s’étirait. Mais il ne l’était pas. Il ne répondait pas._  
_Une main se posa sur l’épaule de Cincinnati. Il sursauta, leva la tête. C’était Oncle Professeur, qui lui adressa un simple sourire, le regard bienveillant, et infiniment triste. Cincinnati cligna des yeux. Le Professeur retira sa main, et s’approcha, sans un mot, de Palerme._  
_Les chants des moines, de la cloche, des rires, s’étaient éteints. Dans la chapelle, on n’entendait plus que les pleurs d’Oncle Palerme, les pas d’Oncle Professeur qui le rejoignait. Les doigts se crispèrent sur le tableau, sur le sourire insaisissable de Berlin._  
_Palerme dut l’entendre venir, le Professeur. Il ne se redressa pas, ne se tourna pas, ne chercha pas à prétendre qu’il allait bien. Il tourna simplement vers lui un regard brouillé, perdu, si plein de douleur, de regret, de remord._

  
_« … Je l’aimais, Sergio. Je l’aimais. »_

  
_Il avait l’air de chercher quelque chose. Une approbation, une surprise, un étonnement. Oncle Professeur posa la main sur son épaule. Le visage ravagé par un bouleversement presque aussi grand que celui qui réduisait Oncle Palerme en pièce._  
_Cincinnati entendit les pas de Maman, derrière lui, qui venait l’éloigner en silence. C’est tout juste s’il entendit la réponse du Professeur. Une réponse très simple, très triste, très cruelle, en un sens._

  
_« Je sais. »_

  
_Maman le prit dans ses bras. Ils retournèrent dehors, vers les rires, les discussions. Loin du visage souriant de Berlin, qui sembla presque les suivre du regard._

  
OoOooOooOoo

  
Le portrait de Berlin est toujours là. Toujours placardé de son sourire vide de sens. Regardant droit dans les yeux de son spectateur, comme s’il le défiait, le jugeait, le moquait. Cincinnati lui sourit en retour. Il pense à la lumière qui inondait, autrefois, la chapelle, qui lui donnait l’air vraiment vivant. Tout ce noir, cette obscurité, cette poussière, c’est comme s’il était mort une deuxième fois.  
La chanson de Grand-Père s’achève. Il souffle sur le tableau d’Oncle Berlin pour chasser la poussière.

  
OoOooOooOoo

  
_Cincinnati laissa échapper un éclat de rire. Sonore, spontané, enfantin. Les mains accrochées au visage d’Oncle Helsinki, à défaut de pouvoir s’accrocher aux cheveux. Le serbe rit, aussi. Un rire qui vient du fin fond de la cage thoracique, un rire puissant, grave. Un rire d’ours._  
_Il n’y avait qu’avec Oncle Helsinki qu’il pouvait faire ça. Monter sur ses épaules, et prétendre qu’il était un chevalier sur son cheval. Il tenait même une petite épée en bois, qu’il utilisait comme s’il s’agissait en fait d’un fusil de chasse._  
_Oncle Helsinki galopait au travers des couloirs du Monastère, tenant Cincinnati en place, les mains sur les jambes potelées pour l’empêcher de glisser malencontreusement sur le côté. Lorsqu’ils croisaient quelqu’un, ils se fendaient de grands cris de guerre. Cincinnati pointait son arme vers la victime, et, avec un « pfiou ! », elle tombait par terre. Le tableau de chasse, pour l’instant, comptait six personnes : tante Lisbonne, qui avait tenté de faire un barrage de police à l’aide des livres du Professeur, tante Tokyo, qui s’était dramatiquement laissée tombée au sol, Papa, qui avait poussé des râles qui sortaient des tréfonds de l’Enfer, oncle Bogota, qui s’était allongé par terre en roulant des yeux, oncle Palerme, qui faisait un cadavre très peu convaincant puisqu’incapable de cesser de rire, et un pauvre moine qui portait un panier d’orange._  
_A présent, Oncle Helsinki avait décidé qu’il fallait trouver Tante Nairobi. Cincinnati était tout à fait d’accord. Tante Nairobi avait des dons pour le théâtre, et il savait que sa réaction serait certainement très drôle. Il se doutait aussi qu’elle allait les entendre arriver de loin- le Professeur, après tout, les avaient vu venir, et avait de justesse échappé au sort inéluctable qui l’attendait en se faufilant dans sa chambre. Les pas d’Helsinki n’étaient pas spécialement légers, et leurs rires, certainement pas discrets. Ils ricochaient dans les couloirs, une charge terrible._  
_Oncle Helsinki s’était proposé tout seul pour jouer avec Cincinnati. Parce qu’il pleuvait, dehors, que la cour intérieure était inaccessible, et que Cincinnati s’ennuyait comme un rat mort. L’odeur de la pluie était omniprésente, d’ailleurs. Indéfinissable. Une odeur de mousse, d’humidité, d’orage, au milieu de l’orange, du pain, de l’encens. L’ambiance était grisâtre, sombre de nuage, froide. Pourtant, cela ne dérangeait plus Cincinnati. C’était parfait pour l’ambiance._  
_Oncle Helsinki lui avait fait enfiler sa combinaison rouge, lui avait dessiné une moustache gigantesque qui arrivait jusqu’à ses yeux, et ils étaient partis en croisade. C’était difficile de savoir lequel des deux s’amusaient le plus. Helsinki faisait peur aux gens, d’habitude, parce qu’il était grand, et qu’il était fort. Cincinnati trouvait que ça faisait juste un nounours en peluche plus grand encore à câliner. Il sentait la lessive, Helsinki. La lessive et l’alcool fort. Il sentait un peu comme tante Nairobi, aussi. Mais Cincinnati pensait que ça devait être parce qu’il dormait avec elle._  
_D’ailleurs, ils la virent apparaître, Tante Nairobi. Sortant de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humides, enfilant les bagues qu’elle portait toujours à ses doigts. Elle faillit visiblement avoir une crise cardiaque, toute cueillie qu’elle fut par le cri de guerre serbe d’Helsinki et le piaillement de Cincinnati. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d’un regard pour comprendre ce dont il s’agissait. Cincinnati fut absolument certain de voir les yeux de Tante Nairobi s’illuminer de malice._

  
_« Vous ne m’aurez pas ! »_

  
_Elle leur décocha un clin d’œil, et prit les jambes à son cou. Rire enjoué, ravi, d’oncle Helsinki, de Cincinnati. Le son de ses bracelets, tintant autour de ses bras, de ses chevilles, rejoint le bruit de leurs courses, de la pluie, de leurs rires._

  
OoOooOooOoo

  
La statue que l’Oncle Helsinki avait accidentellement renversée, en courant dans les couloirs, est toujours là. Le crâne explosé par sa chute. Petite statuette en mauvais plâtre.  
Cincinnati la redresse, la repose sur la cheminée. Il lui semble encore entendre les jurons d’oncle Palerme, les reproches sévères du Professeur en voyant la petite catastrophe. La statuette est laide et moche, mais elle est importante.   
Ça n’avait pas eu d’importance. Ils avaient tellement ris, ce jour-là. Ce jour de pluie.

  
OoOooOooOoo

  
_Tante Nairobi s’était figée, à côté de lui. Cincinnati n’avait pas compris pourquoi. Il gardait le regard rivé sur le visage de l’adulte, les yeux grands ouverts, n’osant plus bouger, lui non plus. Le petit dinosaure en plastique avec lequel il jouait restait, immobile, entre ses doigts._  
_Tante Nairobi aussi tenait un jouet. Mais c’était un ours en peluche. Un ours pelucheux et bleu. Ça n’avait pas semblé la gêner, au début, quand elle s’était assise à côté de Cincinnati pour rejoindre son jeu. Gamine et débordante d’énergie, comme toujours. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, parce que les jeux de Tante Nairobi était toujours très drôles, très imaginatifs. On ne s’y ennuyait jamais. Ça avait été le cas, aujourd’hui aussi. Mais Tante Nairobi l’avait, à un moment, appelé par le mauvais prénom._  
_Elle l’avait appelé Axel._  
_Ça n’avait pas dérangé Cincinnati. Pour tout dire, il n’avait même pas fait attention. Il avait continué son jeu, imperturbable comme seuls les jeunes enfants peuvent l’être. Seulement, il avait fini par réaliser que Nairobi ne jouait plus avec lui. Elle s’était mise à fixer l’ours en peluche, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. La mine beaucoup trop sérieuse, le regard beaucoup trop fixe. Elle ne semblait même pas se rendre compte que ses doigts se plantaient dans le ventre de l’ours, impitoyables, comme si elle essayait de saisir quelque chose qui se dérobait._  
_Cincinnati avait alors cessé de jouer aussi. Yeux grands ouverts. Dinosaure en plastique._  
_Peut-être que c’est le silence qui la ramena à elle. Le silence, et l’immobilité. Elle redressa brusquement la tête, planta son regard dans le sien. Comme si elle venait de sortir la tête de l’eau._  
_Cincinnati trouva que les yeux de Tante Nairobi étaient très, trop, brillants. Le blanc de la cornée et l’acajou des pupilles reflétaient toutes les lumières des bougies. Il faisait nuit, dehors, et le regard de Nairobi luisait dans le semi-obscur de la pièce. Elle lui sourit._

  
_« Désolée, petit. Je me suis laissée prendre dans mes pensées. »_

  
_Cincinnati ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, pour être honnête. Il voulait juste jouer, et il sentait qu’il venait de se jouer quelque chose qu’il ne comprenait pas et qui était bien loin de ses jeux d’enfants._  
_Tante Nairobi reposa l’ourson en peluche, tout doucement, comme si ça allait le détruire. Ses doigts s’enroulèrent autour des bijoux accrochés à ses poignets. Elle sembla, une seconde ou deux, cacher son visage derrière le voile sombre de ses cheveux._

  
_« J’ai un fils qui avait ton âge, tu sais. »_

  
_Cincinnati hocha la tête, parce que l’intonation de Tante Nairobi lui laissait à penser que c’était ce qu’il devait faire. Il n’avait jamais pensé que Nairobi puisse être une Maman, et le concept lui était un peu abstrait. Il avait déjà rencontré d’autres enfants de son âge. Mais il n’avait jamais réfléchi là-dessus._  
_Il tripota son dinosaure en plastique. Il avait l’impression que ses mains étaient un peu moites. Tante Nairobi ne le quittait pas des yeux. Elle souriait toujours, mais le bord de ses cils était humide, et la courbe de ses sourcils montait un peu trop vers le haut de son front._

  
_"Il s’appelle Axel."_

_Elle hocha la tête, comme pour affirmer un peu plus ce qu’elle disait. Elle renifla un peu. Le même son que si elle avait été malade. De là où il était, Cincinnati sentait son parfum. Un parfum exotique, tellement différent de celui de Maman ou de Tante Lisbonne. Ses doigts se tendirent de nouveau, pour effleurer l’oreille de l’ours en peluche. Elle hocha de nouveau la tête, avec un petit bruit d’approbation, un petit « ouep ». Elle avait l’air d’une gamine. Une gamine mal à l’aise, qui essaye de raconter une histoire qui la met mal à l’aise. Qui la rend triste. Elle baissa le regard._

  
_« Je crois pas qu’il se souvienne de moi. »_

  
_La voix de Tante Nairobi se brisa sur les derniers mots. Elle renifla de nouveau, redressa la tête, comme pour reprendre courage. Une pose presque fière. Elle leva les yeux vers le tableau de Jésus. Elle avait presque l’air de supplier. Elle avait les mains qui tremblaient._  
_Cincinnati n’avait rien dit. Quoique cela eut signifié, ça s’acheva très vite. Bientôt, Tante Nairobi le regarda de nouveau, sourire retrouvé, comme si ces quelques secondes n’avaient pas eu lieu. Ils avaient continué à jouer. Elle ne l’avait plus jamais appelé Axel._

  
OoOooOooOoo

  
Le dinosaure en plastique est toujours sous le lit. Cincinnati se souvient qu’il avait dû l’y oublier. Le jouet est vieux, ça se voit. Lui aussi, couvert de tapons de poussières. Il ne se souvient pas beaucoup de Tante Nairobi. Il se souvient de sa peau caramel, de son sourire, de ses bracelets, de ses bagues. D’Axel. Mais c’est tout.   
C’est triste, en un sens. Tout lui semble triste, dans le Monastère. Parce que c’est passé.

  
OoOooOooOoo

  
_Cincinnati passa la tête par la porte de la chapelle. Il s’ennuyait. Tous les adultes étaient dans la même pièce. Assis à des tables, prenant sagement des notes, ou debout à côté du Professeur, devant le tableau noir, derrière la maison de papier._  
_Il était supposé resté avec l’un des moines. Mais le monsieur ne lui disait rien du tout, ne jouait pas avec lui, et c’était aussi follement amusant que les sermons de Maman._  
_C’était Tante Lisbonne qui parlait. Le port de tête fier et déterminé. Elle pointait un tableau de liège, clamant qu’il s’agissait du plan « Alcatraz ». Cincinnati la trouvait un peu intimidante, Tante Lisbonne. Elle avait le regard sauvage, la bouche marquée d’un pli sévère, et portait une veste en cuir toute noire qui lui donnait un air de criminelle. Comme ceux qu’on voyait parfois dans les films, à la télévision._  
_Mais elle était gentille, aussi. Elle souriait beaucoup, elle riait beaucoup, elle écoutait beaucoup. Cincinnati savait que s’il se faisait mal en tombant dans les couloirs, elle serait l’une des premières à courir à son secours._  
_Maman avait dit que Tata Lisbonne faisait autrefois partie de la police. C’était impressionnant. Cincinnati avait quelques jouets de policiers. C’était un peu des héros. Ça ne plaisait pas trop à Papa, ni, en fait, à aucun des adultes, mais c’était comme ça, à la télévision. Les policiers étaient des héros._  
_Donc, ça voulait dire que Tata Lisbonne était une héroïne. La preuve, elle était la seule qui n’avait absolument aucune peur de l’autorité de Tonton Professeur. Elle était même la seule qui pouvait le faire taire d’un seul regard. Cincinnati comprenait. Quand elle le voulait, Tata Lisbonne avait un regard terrifiant. Plus encore qu’Oncle Palerme._  
_C’était certainement pour cela que Cincinnati faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se faire remarquer par les adultes. Il n’était pas supposé être là. Mais, encore une fois, il s’ennuyait. Et c’était un peu drôle de les observer. Papa, par exemple, qui avait posé un stylo sur ses lèvres et essayait de le garder en équilibre, malgré le regard entre sévérité et résignation du Professeur._  
_Mais Cincinnati avait trois ans. Il n’était pas un enfant discret. Le regard de Tante Lisbonne ne tarda pas à se poser sur lui. Il le sentit tout de suite, qu’elle le regardait. Elle se tut, haussa un sourcil. Tous les adultes se tournèrent vers lui. Papa fit tomber son stylo._  
_Il crut qu’il allait se mettre à pleurer. Mais Tata Lisbonne esquissa un petit sourire, avant de se tourner vers Tonton Professeur._

  
_« Je te laisse continuer. Je crois que quelqu’un s’ennuie. »_

  
_Le Professeur ne moufta pas, évidemment. Il reprit le discours de Tata Lisbonne sans la moindre hésitation. Cincinnati vit Maman sourire à Tata Lisbonne, comme pour la remercier._  
_Il laissa Tata Lisbonne le prendre par la main, l’emmenant à l’extérieur d’une poigne douce mais ferme. Cincinnati ne savait pas s’il devait en être rassuré ou effrayé._

  
_« Tu as faussé compagnie à Frère Diego ? »_

  
_Elle n’avait pas l’air d’être en train de le disputer. Il cessa de s’inquiéter, se contentant d’hocher vivement la tête. Elle rit, un peu._

  
_« Ma fille faisait comme toi. Elle faussait compagnie à ma mère pour venir voir ce que je faisais. »_

  
_Elle s’arrêta près de la cour intérieure, le soulevant pas les aisselles pour l’asseoir sur un rebord de pierre. Ça le fit rire. Il se sentit grand, et il y avait une meilleure vue sur le petit jardin._

  
_« La curiosité n’est pas un défaut, à condition de l’exercer avec parcimonie. »_

  
_Cincinnati n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’était une parcimonie. Il s’en moquait, de toute façon, parce que Tante Lisbonne venait de s’asseoir à côté de lui. Elle sentait un peu comme Maman, Tante Lisbonne. Orange, herbes fraîches. Mais menthe, aussi. Un vrai parfum de femme._  
_Il tourna la tête vers elle. Sous le soleil, elle avait l’air d’avoir des cheveux faits en caramel. C’était beau. Il balança ses jambes dans le vide. Elle lui sourit._

_« Assez parlé. Je suppose que tu préférerais jouer ? »_

  
_Cincinnati hocha vivement la tête. C’était rare de pouvoir jouer avec Tata Lisbonne, parce qu’elle était toujours occupée à faire des trucs bizarres avec le Professeur. Et puis, c’était une occasion en or pour jouer au gendarme et aux voleurs._

  
OoOooOooOoo

  
Cincinnati se juche sur les rebords de pierre du Monastère. Ceux qui bordent la cour intérieure. Il trouve amusant de constater l’évolution des perceptions. Pour lui, à présent, la police n’a plus rien d’héroïque. Il suppose que c’est normal.  
Il le doit à Tante Lisbonne, en un sens. Il le doit à chacun des membres de sa famille. 

  
OoOooOooOoo

  
_Cincinnati rampa sous l’un des meubles de la chambre, le cœur battant. Il fallait qu’il se cache, parce qu’il avait fait une grosse bêtise._  
_Il avait cassé l’un des objets auxquels tenait beaucoup Oncle Bogota. Une sorte de petite montre. Ce n’était pas vraiment de sa faute. Il avait eu du mal à l’ouvrir, il avait tiré, et le couvercle qui couvrait le cadran était parti. Il n’avait pas tiré fort, pourtant. Mais l’objet était vieux, et Bogota avait été furieux._  
_Oncle Bogota, ce n’était certainement pas un rigolo. Il était grand et costaud, un peu comme Helsinki. Mais Helsinki qui aurait le caractère abrasif d’Oncle Palerme et l’austérité d’Oncle Marseille. Il avait regardé la montre cassée, les yeux si révulsés qu’on aurait dit qu’ils allaient sortir de ses orbites. Il y avait eu une petite veine qui pulsait sur son front._  
_Cincinnati n’avait pas attendu qu’il se mette à hurler pour prendre ses jambes à son cou, de sa démarche pataude d’oie rieuse alcoolique d’enfant de trois ans. Il savait que Bogota lui en aurait retourné une si Maman n’avait pas eu la bonne idée de retenir son bras._  
_Enfin, Maman n’était pas très costaude. Elle n’avait pas pu retenir Tonton Bogota quand celui- ci s’était lancé à sa poursuite._  
_Cincinnati l’entendait toujours vociférer, d’ailleurs, appelant son nom dans les couloirs du Monastère, ignorant somptueusement les protestations de Maman et les insultes fleuries de Tata Nairobi. Cincinnati avait peur, bien sûr. Mais pas trop non plus. Oncle Bogota était sévère et austère, mais il n’était pas non plus cruel. Cincinnati se disait qu’il ne lui ferait certainement pas de mal._  
_C’était cependant un argument un peu trop infime pour qu’il accepte son inévitable punition et sorte de sa cachette._

  
_« Tu ne vas certainement pas lever la main sur mon fils, Bogota ! » éructait Maman, et son ton de voix parvenait même à terrifier Cincinnati._

  
_« Mais je ne vais pas lui coller une vraie claque, à ton gamin ! » protesta la voix bourrue de Bogota. « Juste une tape pour lui remettre les idées en place, merde. Ça s’appelle de l’éducation élémentaire. »_

  
_« Il n’a pas tort, » fit la voix d’Oncle Palerme, étrangement goguenard._

  
_« La protection de l’enfance, ça vous parle, bande d’abrutis ? » persiffla Tante Nairobi._

  
_« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? » coupa tout net la voix de son sauveur- c’est-à-dire, le Professeur._

_, le silence se fit tout de suite. Tonton Professeur avait adopté le ton sévère des réprimandes._

  
_« … Le môme de Stockholm a dégommé ma montre, » bougonna Bogota._

  
_« Et c’est une raison pour se conduire comme les dernières des brutes sans éducation ? » sermonna le Professeur._

  
_Nouveau silence. Cincinnati retint son souffle. Il y avait de la poussière, sous le meuble, et il se retenait fortement de tousser. Il savait, de toute façon, qu’à l’instant où Tonton Professeur avait pris sa défense, il était sauvé._

  
_« … Non, » admit finalement Oncle Bogota. « Mais il faut bien lui remonter les bretelles, au gamin. Sinon, y’a plus de respect. »_

  
_« Je ne veux pas le savoir, » claqua la voix de Lisbonne. « La récréation est finie. Tout le monde retourne en cours. »_

  
_Des protestations, des supplications. Puis, encore un silence. Cincinnati comprit que Tata Lisbonne avait dû user de son regard terrible. Lorsqu’il entendit les pas s’éloigner dans le couloir, Cincinnati s’autorisa à respirer normalement._  
_Il l’avait échappé belle. La pensée le fit rire, un peu. C’était toujours drôle de jouer avec Oncle Bogota- à condition de lui échapper juste après._

  
OoOooOooOoo

  
Avec le recul, Cincinnati comprend qu’il devait certainement beaucoup taper sur les nerfs d’Oncle Bogota. Mais ce n’est pas grave, après tout. Oncle Bogota lui pardonnait toujours, après quelques heures. Ça, au moins, il s’en souvient. Il se souvient même qu’une fois, lorsque tous les adultes sont partis du Monastère, il a laissé Cincinnati lui serrer la main. Il avait une paume calleuse.   
Il a l’impression de toujours la sentir contre la sienne. Il descend du petit muret.

  
OoOooOooOoo

  
_Cincinnati s’approcha, tout doucement, en silence, de sa proie. Elle ne se doutait de rien. Assise au sol, donnant le biberon à un agneau. Les cheveux courts, bruns. Dans son pull gris trop grand._  
_Cincinnati sentait son cœur qui battait, fort, contre sa poitrine. Tante Tokyo n’était pas une cible à prendre à la légère. Elle était féroce, et elle criait fort. Elle était imprévisible, aussi. Il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait à l’attaque. C’était d’autant plus drôle de voir par lui-même._  
_Il n’était plus très loin d’elle, maintenant. Elle riait un peu, pas très fort, alors que l’agneau bêlait sur ses genoux. Elle parlait, aussi, un peu, d’une voix bizarre et basse, mais Cincinnati ne faisait pas attention à ce qu’elle disait._

  
_« … Si Rio pouvait te voir… »_

  
_Il jeta un coup d’œil en arrière. Derrière la barrière de pierre, Oncle Palerme et Papa étaient accroupis. Ils levèrent un pouce en l’air, l’encourageant à continuer. C’était une mission importante, après tout. Une mission spéciale d’Oncle Palerme, soutenue par Papa._  
_Il serra l’objet qu’il tenait entre ses petits poings. Il pouvait le faire ! Il était le féroce Cincinnati._  
_Il n’était plus qu’à quelques centimètres de Tante Tokyo, maintenant. Elle ne l’avait toujours pas repéré. Elle avait posé une main dans l’herbe, juste pour se soutenir, parce que l’agneau s’appuyait beaucoup sur elle, et que ça la faisait rire. Un rire un peu cassé et érodé. Il n’y fit pas attention. C’était sa chance._  
_Il bondit en avant, et, d’un geste remarquablement habile, déposa sa couronne de marguerite sur la tête de Tante Tokyo. Elle sursauta si fortement qu’elle en lâcha son biberon, et l’agneau par la même occasion. Le petit animal s’éloigna un peu, bêlant de surprise. Cincinnati, emporté par son élan, se trouva très vite à quatre pattes dans l’herbe, dans un éclat de rire enfantin. Tante Tokyo se stoppa en plein mouvement. Elle avait presque l’air de quelqu’un qui s’était apprêté à frapper par réflexe de défense, poing à moitié levé, posture tendue et défensive._  
_Cincinnati trouva qu’elle avait l’air comique, avec ses yeux grands ouverts, éberlués, sa bouche coincée entre un rictus guerrier et un « o » de surprise, la couronne de marguerite de travers sur ses mèches brunes, les joues striées de lignes aussi rouges que le bord de ses yeux. Son maquillage avait un peu coulé, aussi. Elle avait dû être en train de pleurer, peut-être. Mais l’arrivée remarqué de Cincinnati l’avait efficacement sortie de sa torpeur._  
_Ils se fixèrent un instant, pendant lequel Cincinnati pouffa, sans s’arrêter, très fier de son petit effet, avachi dans l’herbe, sourire marqué d’une dent en moins. Et puis, peu à peu, Tante Tokyo se mit à sourire aussi. Puis, à rire, un peu. Puis, de plus en plus fort. Ils furent bientôt deux à rire sur l’herbe._  
_Elle l’attrapa entre ses longs bras fins, le serrant contre sa poitrine et lui ébouriffant vigoureusement les cheveux. Elle sentait le soleil, l’effort, l’herbe mouillée, l’agneau, le lait._

  
_« Ouh, petit malin ! Un vrai garnement, comme ton père, eh ? Je ne t’ai même pas entendu venir ! »_

  
_Cincinnati se sentait fier, vraiment fier. Il avait complètement rempli sa mission. Il avait réussi à poser la couronne sur la tête de Tante Tokyo, et il avait réussi à lui remonter le moral. Exactement comme Oncle Palerme lui avait demandé de faire._

  
OoOooOooOoo

  
Cincinnati se stoppe au milieu de la cour intérieure. Il sourit tout à fait, maintenant. L’endroit est triste, est délabré, mais il réveille en lui tellement de belles émotions qu’il est difficile de rester enfermé dans la nostalgie, dans la mélancolie.  
Il a fini son petit tour. Il sait que l’endroit est parfait, aussi parfait qu’il l’avait été, vingt ans plus tôt.  
Il en ressort. Dehors, devant la porte d’entrée, il y a cinq voitures de garées. Il y a six personnes qui attendent, assises sur les capots, debout près de la falaise, contemplant les vallées en contrebas.   
Il y a Pékin, il y a Montélimar, il y a Madrid, il y a Londres, il a Vienne, il y a Kiev. Ce ne sont pas leurs vrais noms, bien sûr. Leurs vrais noms, il n’y a que Cincinnati et eux-mêmes qui le connaissent. Il pourrait dire que c’est pour éviter les relations entre les membres. Il sait que c’est juste pour le symbole.  
Il les entraîne avec lui, dans les couloirs du Monastère. Il les emmène dans la chapelle, où chante la voix de Grand-Père, ou surveille le sourire d’Oncle Berlin, où gisent les restes de la maquette de la Banque d’Espagne. Il n’a même pas besoin de leurs dire de s’asseoir. Ils le sont déjà, s’appropriant des places que d’autres avaient occupées avant eux, alors que Cincinnati se dirige vers le vieux tableau noir du Professeur.   
Il s’empare d’une craie, une craie couverte de poussière grise et formée de poussière blanche. Il sait que Londres en a profiter pour installer, près du portrait de Berlin, la photo des Anciens. Le Professeur, Lisbonne, Denver, Stockholm, Bogota, Marseille, Palerme, Tokyo, Rio, Nairobi, Helsinki. La famille au complet.  
Les lettres, ça fait longtemps qu’il brûle de les tracer, sur ce tableau là en particulier. Il est enfin temps.

**Bienvenido.**

  
Il se retourne vers eux. Ses complices, ses collègues, ses élèves. Des résistants. Il sourit. Ils sourient, eux-aussi. C’est là qu’est la leçon, en vérité. Il y a quelque chose qu’il ne faut jamais négliger, avec la résistance.

  
_Elle ne meurt jamais vraiment._


End file.
